The process of solution spinning involves dissolving a desired polymer into a suitable solvent, and spinning fibers from the polymer/solvent solution. Often, the solvent is an organic solvent which has undesirable properties in use of the so-formed fabric, such as adverse health effects, undesired odor and the like.
Solution spinning processes are frequently used to manufacture fibers and nonwoven fabrics, and in some cases have the advantage of high throughputs, such that the fibers or fabrics can be made in large, commercially viable quantities.
In paper making processes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,503,134 and 6,986,830, dewatering of the wet laid cellulose fibers which form the paper is performed by passing the wet laid cellulose web over a vacuum-assisted porous drum, and the excess water from the forming process is drawn through and away from the paper web. U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,134 discloses the use of hot air, superheated steam or a steam-air mix to enhance the drying effect of the vacuum assist. U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,830 discloses positioning the wet laid paper web between two soft, porous cloth webs, wherein the porous cloths on either side of the paper web pull additional water from the paper by capillary action.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/0092423 discloses a solution spinning process for forming a nonwoven polymer web, in particular an electrospinning process, wherein polymeric microfibers or nanofibers are produced from a polymer solution exiting an electrically-charged rotating emitter and directed toward a grounded collector grid. The solvent is evaporated from the fibers “in flight” between the emitter and the collector grid.